Typically, a working environment such as a worksite or a mine site includes multiple machines associated with different telematics data providers. Further, the machines may be associated with different equipment manufacturing companies. As such, each of the telematics providers may have a different procedure for accessing and retrieving the data and the data format may also vary. For example, telematics data for the machines may be provided at different types of feeds corresponding to different formats such as, AEMP standard, non-AEMP standard and the like. Conventionally, the telematics data for the machines associated with a particular company may be accessed through an application or other sources specific to that company. Moreover, to view the telematics data for all the machines, a user may need to access each of the sources of the telematics data. Therefore, it may be difficult to access the telematics data for the machines associated with different companies and in different formats.
For reference, U. S. Patent publication No. 2013/0338855 is related to a system for presenting fleet vehicle operation information in standardized forms. The system includes a telematics module and a data standardizing module. The telematics module receives measurements related to operation of multiple vehicles in a fleet. The data standardizing module, using a first technique, estimates a first value for a parameter for at least one vehicle of the multiple vehicles based at least on the measurements. Further, the data standardizing module, using a second technique, estimates a second value for the parameter for at least one vehicle of the multiple vehicles based at least on the measurements. The second technique including using some measurement to estimate the second value different from the measurements used to estimate the first value according to the first technique. The data standardizing module outputs one or both of the first value and the second value for presentation to a user.